La casa de los dibujos animados
by Luz sin vida
Summary: Una casa. Un millón de cámaras. Ocho dibujos animados: Lincoln Loud, Pinkie Pie, Gumball Watterson, Star Butterfly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Deadpool, Darkar y Eric Cartman. Ellos forman: "La casa de los dibujos animados". (Portada por Jugger, solo ignoren a Pinke porque el muy imbécil no se dio cuenta que era de la versión de las E.G. y ahora tengo que aceptar sus pendejadas)
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: La siguiente historia no es apta para todo el público. Lo siguiente contiene: lenguaje muy vulgar, violencia, racismo, discriminación, incesto, burlas hacia las religiones, hacia los judíos, odio, ente otras. Si son sensibles a esos temas por favor ¡Retírense! Esta historia no es apta para ustedes. Lo digo en serio. No quiero que me salgan con comentarios o PM, de que quite esta historia por su lenguaje, burlas o porque se sintieron ofendidos._

_Hago esto solo por entretenimiento, no por otra cosa. Yo no me considero racista o ese tipo de cosas, por favor hagan caso a la advertencia simplemente escribo esto para hacer parodia a "La casa de los dibujos". No quiero problemas con nadie por eso hago esta advertencia una vez más: ¡Salgan de aquí! Si son sensibles a los temas antes mencionado váyanse, ¡POR FAVOR!_

_Si quieren leerla, espero que disfruten y no se sientan ofendidos._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Otra vez hago la advertencia: Si son sensibles a ciertos temas. ¡NO LEAN! COMO DEIJE ANTES: ¡ESTO SERA MUY VULGAR!_**

**_Si aun así lo van a leer, pues haya ustedes. No quiero problemas. Solo hago esto por diversión._**

* * *

**Prologo**

Era una cálida mañana en Royal Woods. Las vacaciones por el fin de clases habían comenzado por lo que muchos, o al menos la gran mayoría, estaban dormidos en su cama, pero los que no… como ese niño de cabello blanco con diez hermanas, quien se encontraba empacando sus cosas mientras sus hermanas aún estaban dormidas, se estaba apresurando ya que en unos momentos más despertarían y empezarían hacer un montón de estupideces y evitarían que él pudiera empacar sus cosas por tener que ayudarlas.

Lo peor era que no podía negarse, bueno, si podía, pero eso implicaba una discusión acompañado de una pelea, y Lincoln no era precisamente más fuerte que diez chicas. Tampoco podía ir a acusarlas con papi, ya que este era un… como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo… un pinche maricón de mierda, y con mami, pasaba algo similar, ella pensaba que ellos podían resolverlo por su propia cuenta. O sea, una cobarde, aunque Lincoln le tenía más respeto a mami, ya que ella si era exigente y les marcaba límites a sus once hijos, algo que papi no hacía por ser un… como decirle sin que suene ofensivo… un puto maricón cobarde.

Lincoln termino de empacar sus cosas. Tenía todo listo para ir a ese reality show donde estaría con siete personas más por todo el verano. En cierto modo, Lincoln se sentía algo nervioso y emocionado. Nunca había convivido quienes no fuera sus hermanas o sus amigos, y esto le alegraba. Era bueno hacer algo distinto. Y si le darían unos buenos dólares sin tener que hacer un experimento muy riesgoso, o lamerle los huevos a un pedófilo en la calle, o a un sacerdote, o lamerle la vagina a su maestra, o cosas por el estilo, Lincoln estaba feliz de tener esos billetes.

Dejo una nota antes de salir de su habitación. Que decía que estaría lejos de la casa por todas las vacaciones del verano, no decía donde estaría o con quien estaría. Si lo hacía… las cinco hermanas que no lo querían harían esa estúpida actuación de que lo amaban y la gorda con chile para que recibieran aún más apoyo de sus padres, pero le podría romper el corazón ver a las hermanas que, si lo querían, tristes. Así que era mejor irse en silencio. Solo debía salir de la casa, tomar un taxi, tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a ese lugar, tomar otro taxi y al fin llegaría. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

Todo salió bien. Lincoln estaba con rumbo a esa casa. No tuvo problemas, quizás un poquito. Su conductor de ese instante no paraba de hablar del presidente y sus problemas mentales sobre la guerra.

-Te lo digo chico. El gobierno es tan corrupto que no nos dio apoyo cuando regrese de la guerra de Vietnam. -Lincoln rodo los ojos. Esa estupidez sucedió hace 44 años. No podía dejar pasarlo. Aparte era un niño de once años al que no le importaba eso. -Te contare una de mis historias…

-Oh Dios… -Susurro mientras ese idiota continuaba hablando pura estupidez.

Por suerte para Lincoln, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Era una casa muy grande. Lincoln se alegró que al fin hayan llegado también, que eso parecía uno de esos shows donde un montón de idiotas se metían en una casa y convivían por varios meses, pero no podían salir, tenían que estar dentro de la casa en todo momento. Aunque en su caso era distinto, le dijeron que podía irse cuando quisiera y regresar cuando quisiera. Aunque si hacia esto no le darían el dinero, pero que todo se acabaría al final del tiempo establecido. Lincoln saco un billete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al hombre.

-Ten un buen día, hijo. -Lincoln sonrió forzadamente y salió del auto. -Y recuerda… -Lincoln suspiro a lo bajo con fastidio. -esos gobiernos son los que han traído desgracia al país.

Lincoln no contesto, simplemente bajo del auto rápidamente. Sinceramente de escuchar toda la mierda que salió por su boca, o lamerle el pene a un sacerdote mientras le leía la biblia y le decía sus pecados, hubiera preferido… escuchar toda la mierda que salió por su boca definitivamente, no quería que le dijeran sus pecados, o como debía actuar. Se dirigió a la entrada y fue abierta por una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy largo, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, tenía una diadema roja con cuernos, sus mejillas tenían un corazón en ambos lados, y llevaba un vestido de color azul cielo. A Lincoln le pareció algo linda.

-Hola. -Saludo la chica mientras extendía su mano. -Mi nombre es Star Butterfly. -Lincoln se la extendió y la chica la sacudió con fuerza.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo: Lincoln Loud.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos o qué?

-No lo sé. ¿Porque no entras? -Lincoln se encogió de hombros y entro a la casa.

Aquella casa estaba muy bien arreglada y era muy grande. Los muebles parecían ser de muy buena marca. Lincoln nunca había visto una casa tan arreglada, bueno a excepción de los homosexuales que tenían una casa así para que no tuvieran problemas en adoptar un niño y abusar de él por las noches. Pero ese lugar no parecía ser así. Lincoln vio que en la sala había otra linda chica. Esta tenía el cabello azabache amarrado en dos coletas, unos jeans de color rosa, una camisa de color gris oscuro con una blusa de color blanco encima de esta. A Lincoln le llamo la atención porque la chica estaba debajo de la mesa y parecía temblar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -Lincoln señalo a la chica con su pulgar. Star alzo sus manos.

-Se asusto cuando le enseñe mi sable laser. -Lincoln alzo ambas cejas.

\- ¿Es francesa?

-Creo que si…

Sin darse cuenta un hombre de piel amarilla, cabello marrón y ojos de color completamente morado, llevaba un chaleco con rayas de dos tonos de gris; fuerte y bajo, seguido de una remera azul, zapatos color blanco con algo de gris y un pantalón color azul con variantes de azul fuerte, también un pequeño percing que tenía en su boca y uno en su oreja.

\- ¡No mames! Si me di un buen putazote. -Dijo mientras estiraba su espalda y se sobaba el coxis. Star, Lincoln y la chica francesa, se quedaron observando por la extraña apariencia de aquel sujeto. - ¿Qué me ven o que pedo? -Pregunto con molestia. Star y Lincoln negaron con las manos. -Mas les vale culeros. -Ese hombre saco su celular y se lo enseño a Lincoln. -Si es aquí. -Lincoln vio la dirección y era la misma que la suya. -Asintió con la cabeza. -En se casó… me llamo Darkar, vengo de México y al parecer tendré que convivir con ustedes por un buen rato.

\- ¿Mucho gusto?... -Lincoln estaba dudoso. Ese hombre cayó del cielo y estaba bien, eso lo asusto porque aquello no era normal.

-Me llamo: Star Butterfly. -Star salto y le agarro la mano.

\- ¿Y esa vieja? -Señaló a la chica debajo de la mesa. - ¿Quién carajas madres es?

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes es francesa.

-A bueno. Entonces…

\- ¿Cómo llegaste? -Lincoln lo interrumpió. Darkar alzo sus manos.

-Use como catapulta el resorte del calzón. -Darkar se bajó los pantalones y le enseño el resorte.

-Vaya… -Lincoln estaba admirado. -deberías enseñarme como hacer eso. Cuando lo intento se rompe y a veces me pega dejándome algo de ardor. -Lincoln recordó las veces que lo intento. Pero siempre fracasaba porque el puto resorte de su calzón se reventaba.

\- ¿Porque no?

La chica de las coletas salió debajo de la mesa y se limpió el polvo que ensucio su ropa cuando ese hombre rompió atravesó el techo. Sabía que no había nada que temer. Solo eran un montón de raritos, pero no dejaban de asustarla. No debía de pelear. Eso lo sabía. Si peleaba entonces la matarían.

-Me llamo: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. -Dijo la chica tímidamente mientras extendía la mano.

-Hasta que hablas. -Star dijo con fastidio. Esa chica le había molestado porque se asustaba de todo.

-Mucho gusto. -Lincoln y Darkar dijeron al mismo tiempo. Al pasar unos segundos Darkar entre cerro los ojos y gruño.

\- ¿Y ahora que anos debemos hacer? -Pregunto molesto, y al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Yo abro… -Star caminaba y danzaba hacia la puerta. Al abrir vio a un niño gordo con una chamarra roja y un pantalón café. Su cabello era castaño y parecía molesto. -Hola niño gordito. Me llamo: Star…

-Hey… -Dijo el niño con molestia interrumpiéndola. -no estoy gordo. Solo esto fuertecito. -Todos se miraron.

-Amigo estas gordo. No tienes de que…

-Que no estoy gordo, ¡PUTA MADRE! -El niño interrumpió a Lincoln. -De seguro ese puto judío les pago para que me dijeran gordo, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Pero… -Darkar entre cerro los ojos y suspiro. -olvídalo. -Todos entendieron. Ese niño aparentemente sufría una enfermedad en la que pensaba que él era un idiota bien mamado y con un gran físico. -Bueno ya. Me llamo Darkar, -Señalo a los demás. -ellos son: Lincoln, Star y Marinette.

-Me llamo Eric Cartman. -Dijo el niño sonriente. Sabía que esas personas no le dijeron gordo porque lo pensaran, era por el idiota de Kyle. Ese jodido judío pelirrojo, como lo odiaba. Cada uno lo saludo mientras hacía esto, un hombre dentro de un condón muy grande atravesaba la pared y se rompía el cuello.

-No mames ¿Y ahora que chingados? -Darkar se asustó cuando vio que ese hombre tenía su cuello roto. El hombre se levantó y vio el desastre que había hecho.

-Lo siento por lo de la pared. -El hombre agarro su cuello para ponerlo "normal". -Quería hacer una entrada de superhéroe, pero no lo logre. -Se levanto del piso y saludo a todos. -Mi nombre es Deadpool. -Comenzó a saludar a todos. Cada uno lo saludo con amabilidad.

\- ¿Ya somos todos? -Pregunto Darkar.

-Al parecer debemos ser ocho. -Le contesto Star.

-Somos uno, dos, tres… -Darkar se rasco la cabeza. - ¿Qué sigue después del tres?

-No mames que no sabes. -Deadpool le dijo con confusión.

-Es que no termine la primaria. -Todos se quedaron lo miraron con sorpresa cuando dijo eso. - ¿Que? No quería perder tiempo en mamadas, así que mejor me dedique a ser entrenador Pokémon.

-Puff… Pokémon. Esa cosa ya no está de moda. Los juegos de ahora son los de la Ballena Azul. -Decía Lincoln mientras enseñaba su brazo que tenía cortado los brazos en forma de ballena.

-Esa cosa ya paso viejo. Lo de hoy es jugar a ser superhéroes. -Cartman recordó las veces que se había vestido de Hulk. Por su sensual figura, ese personaje le quedaba perfecto a su increíble físico.

-Si eso me queda muy claro… -Deadpool dijo, y aunque no se podía ver nada por su pinche mascara, lanzo una sonrisa torcida al igual que Marinette.

\- ¿De qué hablamos?

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! -Todos se asustaron cuando una chica de cabello rosa y piel del mismo color apareció de la nada. Llevaba una falda pequeña de color rosa con globos en el costado izquierdo y una blusa de color blanco con azul con un corazón en medio.

\- ¿Y ahora tú, quien carajo eres? -Darkar pregunto molesto porque lo había asustado.

-Me llamo Pinkie Pie y…

-Pensé que estabas con esa vieja del nombre más grande del mundo. -Deadpool la interrumpió.

-En realidad me di cuenta que no funcionaba así que nos dimos un momento en lo que me encontraba a mí misma. -Dijo Pinkie.

\- ¿Pues en donde te dejaste? -Darkar pregunto. -Deberías ir a la policía y reportarte.

-Quizás después. -Le respondió la del cabello rosa con una sonrisa.

Con esto último el timbre de la puerta sonó. Todos sabían que se trataba del ultimo chico. Star fue a abrirla, cuando vieron a un gato de color azul, muy adorable. Pero lo más adorable era que estaba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa de color blanco con café.

-Pero que bonito… -Star lo abrazo. - ¿Creen que me lo pueda quedar?

-No, yo soy una… -No termino de hablar aquel gato porque fue presionado con más fuerza.

-Creo que ya somos todos, ¿no? -Todos asintieron ante la pregunta de Darkar.

Ahora sabían que, para convivir durante todas las vacaciones, debían conocerse un poco. Todos anotaron un numero en un pedazo de papel para que no pensaran que sería muy machista que un hombre fuera primero, o que el idiota que estaba detrás de todo esto fuese un fan de Marvel si Deadpool iba primero, o si era homosexual por que Pinkie fuese primero. Cuando sacaron el numero quien empezó fue el gato de color azul.

-Me llamo: Gumball Watterson. Vengo de un lugar donde todos los objetos, animales y cosas por el estilo pueden hablar. -Gumball soltó un suspiro. -Pero mi mundo fue absorbido por un agujero negro al ser anormal. Un final muy típico. Todos se mueren y ya, fin.

El gato se sentó. Star se levantó y hablo:

-Me llamo: Star Butterfly. Soy una poderosa princesa de otra dimensión. -Todos esperaron a que siguiera hablando, pero no fue así. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Lincoln se levantó.

-Me llamo: Lincoln Loud. Soy el hijo de en medio de una familia de once personas, -Todos se sorprendieron por eso, ¿once? Que mamadas. -los nombres de mis hermanas tienen cuatro letras al igual que su apellido, pero yo no. Mi nombre tiene siete letras.

-De seguro tus padres son fans de Superman. -Lincoln alzo una ceja cuando escucho esas palabras de Deadpool.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Lincoln pregunto con dudas.

-Si, bueno, casi todas las novias de Superman han tenido nombres con L y lo mismo en su apellido y aparte su villano también se llama así. -Lincoln se sorprendió. Nunca lo había pensado, pero Deadpool tenía razón. No pensó más en eso y se sentó en el sofá. La siguiente fue Pinkie Pie.

-Me llamo: Pinkie Pie. Vengo de una ciudad muy lejana, me gusta reír, hacer reír, las fiestas, los cupcakes y la magia. -Lincoln noto que Deadpool le estaba prestando mucha atención a esa chica. Se podían acostar con sus compañeras, no lo sabía. El judío que le ofreció salir en ese show no menciono eso. Ojalá que no fuera así, porque él tenía su mirada en Pinkie. La chica rosada se sentó el sofá y el que siguiente que se levanto fue Darkar.

-Me llamo: Darkar. Vengo de México, me gustan los tacos, matar, destruir, tu hermana y tu jefa. -Fue todo lo que dijo y se sentó. El siguiente era Eric. Se puso de pie para hablar.

-Me llamo: Eric Cartman. No soy gordo y vengo de un pueblo de Colorado de donde viene el presidente de los Estados Unidos, por eso me fui porque el hijo de puta regreso al cabrón pueblo y comenzó a jodernos a todos. -Cartman parecía muy molesto. Suspiro y continuo. -Nadie de aquí es judío, ¿verdad? -Todos se miraron por un momento y negaron con la cabeza. -Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien. -Cartman se sentó en el sofá. La siguiente fue Marinette, quien seguía asustada.

-Me llamo: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Estoy aquí porque quiero ser más valiente y demostrar que soy una buena superhéroe. -Deadpool se sorprendió. ¿También era una superhéroe? Que genial. Fue todo se sentó y el último fue Deadpool.

-Mi nombre es: Deadpool, pero pueden llamarme Wade Wilson. Cómo el ratón nos compró y tuve que bajarle de huevos a las putas majaderías para conservar mi empleo, pero era muy difícil, saben lo difícil que es para mí no hablar como se me dé la puta chingada gana. Muy difícil. Esa no fue la razón por la que renuncia, fue porque el puto ratón ese quería que yo también le lamiera lo huevos a ese idiota de Stark, entonces renuncié y al salir casualmente me encontré a alguien que me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero para salir en este estúpido programa, pero mi humor debía estar al full... y pues ya nada más. -Esto lo dijo mientras se sentaba.

Al pasar unos pocos segundos. Sus teléfonos sonaron. Era un mensaje al abrirlo se dieron cuenta que eran instrucciones, si se le podía decir así, solo decía: Hagan lo que les dé la gana, y la habitación en la que se dormirían. Todos agarraron sus cosas y fueron a sus habitaciones. Estaban cansados por el viaje.

De hecho, el único que estaba como si nada era Darkar y Pinkie. Pinkie porque solo tuvo que romper la cuarta pared y ya estaba ahí, y Darkar porque se lanzó hacia ahí con el resorte de su calzón. Darkar solo se sentía mal por dejar Mecoboy. Su amigo iba a estar a solo, lo extrañaría, extrañaría a esa mamada de semen radioactiva que podía hablar. Pero le daba un chingo de asco, tanto que decidió tomarse un respiro de tanto semen. Aparte de que ya no podía masturbarse sin pensar en que su semen se levantaría y se juntaría para formarle una pareja. Entonces ambas mamadas sementales podrían crear más, y entonces sería el fin del mundo.

Fue por eso, y aparte el dinero le iban a dar una buena cantidad de dólares. ¿Dólares en México? Uf con eso podría vivir el resto de su vida sin ningún pedo. Y no solo por eso, también porque acababa de conocer a grandes personajes como lo era esa vieja de Marinette y ese wey de Deadpool. Darkar los conocía, quien no conoce a dos superhéroes que están de moda en la comunidad virgen de los nerds.

Cada uno se instaló en su habitación y se fueron a dormir temprano. Mañana seria otro día, eso era obvio, terminaba un día y comenzaba otro. Cualquier pendejo con dos putas neuronas en su pinche cabeza podía saber eso.

* * *

**Espero que no me den comentarios de odio :/**

**También que no actualizare muy seguido esta historia porque tengo otras que me importan más. XD**

**Bueno seria todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, si es que van a seguir esta cosa :p. Les mando un saludo, chao.**


	3. Discusiones

**Discuciones.**

Lincoln nunca estuvo tan debatido en su vida como en este momento. Quizás algunas veces como, por ejemplo: cuando Lynn le ofreció que tuvieran sexo, ¿estaba mal? Tan solo se dio lo que hicieron después. Pero esto era otra cosa, ¿debía seguir escuchando? Por un lado, siempre se había preguntado lo que Wade y Darkar hablaban.

-Entonces piensas que tenemos pezones como las mujeres porque también podemos amamantar. -Deadpool le pregunto mientras filosofaba la aclaración.

-Sip. -Darkar contesto mientras hacía como pechos de mujer sus pectorales, o con esto que acababa de decir, chichis de hombre. -Lo que quiere decir que también nosotros nos podemos embarazar.

-Pero… -Deadpool se rasco la cabeza. -los gays tienen sexo y no quedan embarazados. Entonces como…

-La respuesta es sencilla mi amigo -Lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Deadpool se puso nervioso. -hay que meter el semen por el pito.

-Me lo dices mientras me pones un dedo en los labios y me miras directamente a los ojos. -Deadpool se sentía incómodo con lo que le hizo Darkar.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

-No nada. Pero aun así no tiene lógica. -Darkar suspiro molestamente. -Es que digo, el semen sale por el pito, entonces porque no quedamos embarazados de nosotros mismos.

-Que pendejo eres. -Darkar negó con la cabeza. -No puedes quedar embarazado con tus propios mecos, a menos que te los introduzcas tú mismo. -Deadpool lo analizo.

-De todos modos, no lo hare. -Deadpool aparte quería tener una relación con Pinkie. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento y Deadpool miro a la audiencia. -Si ya que les excita cabrones. -El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y continuaron en la fila para el baño.

\- ¿Por qué se tardan tanto las pinches mujeres en el baño? -Deadpool le dio una cachetada en la cara. - ¿Qué verga?

-No hables así de las mujeres -Dijo mientras señala una de las ventanas del piso de arriba. Darkar se confundió y se acercó.

\- ¡Ay no mames!

-Así es…

-Pinches feminazis como llegan tan rápido. -Deadpool alzo los brazos.

-No sé, tu dime.

-Oye Lincoln. -Darkar le hablo. - ¿Cómo es vivir con diez hermanas? -Lincoln alzo los hombros.

Era difícil. Sobre todo, cuando algunas de ellas que sentían atracción hacia él, o como algunos idiotas no paraban de shipearlo con sus hermanas. Él se preguntaba: ¿Qué clase de mocoso puberto o adulto precoz hace eso? ¿Y para qué? Era porque no tenían esposa, novia, o manos. Y luego los comics. ¡Dios! Recordó ese comic que se llamaba "Yo amo a mi hermano", ¡PUTA MADRE! Pinche mundo raro en el que ahora se vive.

-Es increíble. Todas mis hermanas son asombrosas, cada una tiene un talento especial y siempre estoy con alguna de ellas. -Lincoln sonrió, pero le molestaba que a veces no podía hacer… ciertas actividades sin que sus hermanas salieran con una estupidez.

-Entonces…

\- ¡¿Que?! -Deadpool grito. ¿Qué estupidez diría ahora?

-Para qué sirven las poses de sexo. -Lincoln presto atención a lo que Wade contestaria. Era cierto para que servían las posiciones sexuales.

-Entiendo la de perrito -Darkar se acarició el mentón. -puedes meterlo por el ano, pero las demás, ¿para qué o qué? -Deadpool lo se golpeó suavemente la cabeza intentando pensar en algo.

-Supongo que para que se vea más rica la vieja, no lo sé. -Alzo los brazos al decir esto. -Son misterios misteriosamente misteriosos que nunca comprenderemos. Como, por ejemplo: porque la sal y las partes íntimas de un hombre y una mujer huelen y saben igual.

-Porque el semen huele a pescado.

-Exacto. -Deadpool asintió.

La mañana paso normal. Si eso se podía decir para Lincoln, por lo menos Marinette no salía con nada extraño. Al terminar de bañarse y dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse vio que Darkar le dio dinero a Eric, quien estaba confundido, pero de igual manera Lincoln se lo paso por los huevos y siguió en lo suyo.

Al vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, ya que Darkar les había preparado el desayuno. Lo único raro era que Gumball no había aparecido. Al sentarse vio a todos con una sonrisa. Deadpool estaba sentado junto a Pinkie, quien tarareaba una canción.

\- ¡Listo! -Darkar puso un plato enfrente de cada uno.

-Solo falta Gumball, ¿en dónde estará? -Dijo Star, pero al hacerla un grito de terror se escuchó por toda la cocina, Lincoln al voltear su boca se abrió mucho ya que vio la cabeza de Gumball en el plato que estaba enfrente de Marinette, quien se fue corriendo. Darkar se rasco la cabeza con confusión.

-No que era china.

\- ¡¿Y eso que?! -Star le pregunto molesta. - ¡¿Por qué mataste a mi gato?!

-Pues porque según a los chinos les encanta. -Darkar alzo lo hombros. -En fin, para Deadpool le prepare una maldita puta chimichanga, para Pinkie pasteles, para Lincoln un sándwich de pollo -Le lanzo a Lincoln una gallina entre dos panes. -para Eric wafles y para Star…

\- ¡Date por muerto! -Star saco su varita y le apunto. - ¡Golpe narval! -Al decir esto, el cuerno de un narval perforo el pecho de Darkar clavando su cuerpo en la pared, algo de sangre brinco a la cara de Star.

-Pinches viejas locas goey. -Darkar lo dijo mientras Moria poco a poco. -Por eso no las dejan hacer nada nunca en la biblia. -Y con esto murió.

-Lastima, me caía bien. -Deadpool continúo comiendo, Pinkie igual, Lincoln se sentía incomodo por las poses raras que la gallina hacía, Eric siguió comiendo, no le importaba lo que esos idiotas hicieran.

Darkar había muerto. En un modo le alegraba, ese idiota le metió semen por el pene, a cambio de darle cien dólares y un desayuno alto en calorías, ya que no era gordo.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de tu puta madre! -Star le dijo al cuerpo muerto mientras le escupía. Sin darse cuenta un rayo la golpeo. Todos en la mesa vieron que Darkar seguía vivo y había atacado a Star con un amuleto de fusión cuántica nueve mil doscientos con doble cabeza rotatoria transversal de combustión interna.

-Tengo el poder absoluto y me pelan -Deadpool lo miro por un momento.

-Yo no.

-Hoy no es viernes de ahorcar rucas, bueno que importa.

\- ¡Excavar profundo! -Star grito mientras atacaba a Darkar y salía volando. Esto provoco que la mesa se moviera un poco y sin querer, o tal vez sí, Eric le pego en uno de sus senos a Pinkie, quien no lo noto, pero Deadpool, uy pobre niño, lo vio y abrió la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa. Giro su cabeza varia veces para ver a Star y Darkar luchando luego regresaba su mirada para ver a Eric.

\- ¡Esto se acabó! -Sin aviso Deadpool golpeo a Eric lanzándolo fuera de la cocina.

\- ¡Todos se están peleando! -Pinkie saco un dulce de su cabello y se llevó a la boca.

-Sip. -Dijo Lincoln mientras acercaba el palto de Deadpool a él.

-Bueno, ahorita vengo. -Pinkie se levantó y fue arriba.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Voy a pelear con Marinette.

\- ¿Pero…por qué? -Pinkie giro la cabeza por varios lados y al ver que no había nadie.

-Me dan miedo los bebes asiáticos. -No entendió nada de lo que quiso decir, pero le daba igual, por suerte él no lo haría ya que…un rasguño en su cara de bebe de foca polar lo corto sacándole sangre.

\- ¡Tu!

\- ¿Gumball? -Lincoln estaba sorprendido ya que estaba vivo.

-Acabaste con mi dimensión.

\- ¿De qué hablas cabrón? -Lincoln le pregunto. Le molestaba cuando alguien lo culpaba de una estupidez. Era similar a cuando paso lo del traje de ardilla, muchas personas hicieron mamadas acerca de eso, era como un cáncer que nunca terminaba y siempre se recordaría, recordó cuando ese sujeto que hizo una historia que hablaba de…

-Llevabas una bufanda, pero eras tú, junto con "ellos".

\- ¿Ah?

Y entonces todo estaban peleando lanzándose rasguños, golpes que destruirían ciudades, hubieran destruido varias ciudades de no ser porque eran de África, y obvio no había mucho que destruir ahí. Y no es que fueran racistas, había cosas peores que ser un racista, por ejemplo: ser negro, judío o gitano.

Cada uno al final se canso y regreso a su habitación. Lo único que los separara de otra pelea era la mínima provocación, pero cada uno había hecho sus alianzas. Del equipo rojo estaba: Deadpool, Lincoln, Pinkie y Darkar, mientras que del otro estaba: Star, Gumball, Eric y Marinette.

-Estamos muertos. -Dijo Marinette.

-No digas eso, si a los únicos que les rompieron la madre fueron a ti y a Eric. -Marinette no quería aceptar las palabras de Star, pero Pinkie ¡Oh sangre rejuvenecedora de Cristo Jesús! era muy fuerte, literalmente tenia una fuerza para matar a veinte moscas de un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre somalí.

Eric estaba durmiendo, por suerte no le paso nada, simplemente unos cuantos puñetazos con huesos rotos y fracturas, pero Star logro sanarlo. Y Gumball, no supo cómo revivió, según dijo que fue por sus siete vidas. Era un alivio, aunque con eso ya le quedaban seis vidas.

* * *

Las cosas estaban tensas y color de hormiga. Cada uno se miraba con furia y esperaba la más mínima provocación para empezar a romperse la madre. Esto le recordaba a Lincoln las peleas de sus hermanas. Quizás debería aplicar eso, las cosas están tensas y una provocación y uy, aparte él no sabía que pinche pedo. Gumball mientras lo golpeaba le decía: _"Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Nega". _Las preguntas se hicieron en la cabeza de Lincoln: ¿Si era Nega, de dónde era? Otra pregunta mejor: ¿Quién era Nega? Otra mucho mejor: ¿Por qué Nega?

Todos estaban en la sala vigilando las acciones de cada uno. Deadpool comía papitas de una bolsita. Al terminar arrojo la bolsa al bote, pero cayo a un lado. Marinette se levanto molesta y lo miro.

\- ¿Qué no tienes higiene pinche puerco de puta verga de puerca? -Le grito Marinette. Deadpool saco una de sus armas y le apunto, pero Marinette hizo lo mismo.

-Ah, vienes preparada.

\- ¡Bájala! -Star le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

-No le apuntes… -Lincoln saco la otra arma de Deadpool y le apunto a Star.

-Tu no has matado a nadie, pequeño conejo. -Eric saco una escopeta y le apunto.

-Si le disparas, te hare implosionar como una ramera implosionadora para que un demonio tome posesión de tu cuerpo con el dildo de las mil almas.

El tiempo se detuvo y Lincoln fue vio al espectador.

-Para los viejos que vienen del siglo pasado, un dildo es un consolador, pero no entiendo porque lo llaman de distinta manera.

El tiempo regreso y Gumball apareció furioso.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡VAMONOS A LA CHINGADA TODOS! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO DE MORIR! -Varios brazos salieron de su cuerpo con los cuales le apunto a todos y así mismo.

Pinkie a una distancia muy lejana le apuntaba con un arma a Gumball. El tiempo se detuvo y Pinkie miro a la audiencia.

-Y si, me gusta Wade.

El tiempo regreso y todos estaban sumamente alterados era como si en cualquier momento fuesen a disparar unos contra otros. A los únicos que parecía valerle diez kilos de macroverga eran a Gumball y a Deadpool. Gumball con esa muerte tendría cinco vidas y Deadpool no podía morir. Después de todo, Pu-Thanos le dio la inmortalidad. Todo se vio interrumpido cuando Eric cayo al suelo y comenzó abrir las piernas.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? -Darkar pregunto confuso.

-No se mi vientre duele. -Deadpool y Lincoln vieron a Darkar furioso.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste cabrón? -Pregunto Deadpool furioso.

-Le dio dinero para que Eric se metiera semen por su pito. -Deadpool abrió sus ojos blancos con sorpresa.

-Y si funciono… -Darkar lo hizo por la ciencia, no por otra cosa.

Eric soltó gritos de dolor y de repente ya no tenía pantalones, pero no porque alguno de los chicos fuera un sacerdote en cubierto, mas bien porque algo quería salir y así fue, algo blanco salió del ano de Eric. Darkar supo de que se trataba, pero no lo diría.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡¿Qué asco?! -Star dijo con repulsión cuando pudo oler a pescado

\- ¡Ay que bonito! -Era cremoso y precia un ser humano, pero a la vez no. Era una sustancia liquida, pero a la vez sólida. -Bueno ya a la verga. -Deadpool lo alzo y Darkar lo desintegro.

\- ¡¿Qué hicieron?! -Eric grito. - ¡ERA MI HIJO ¡MI!... -Cien dólares por parte del mercenario bocazas hizo que su pinche hocico quedara cerrado. Se gano varios dólares y no hizo mucho. Fue un placer hacer negocios con ellos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -Lincoln pregunto mientras regresaba el arma de Wade a su lugar.

-Gracias hijo. -Deadpool revolvió su cabello.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta?

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! -Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Pinkie salió de la nada, pero se calmaron. A Lucy le gustaría conocerla, o quizás no. Quizás a Luan.

-Órale va.

Y así todos festejaron y hablaron sobre la estupidez por la que estaban peleando. Resulta que a Marinette no le gusta comer gatos y a Star mucho menos, fue bueno. Al menos ya no iba a ver problemas, o eso creían.

-Me gusta mas DC. -Lincoln le dijo a Wade. Deadpool lo vio con sus ojos entrecerrados. No le molestaba que alguien dijera que le gustaba mas DC, pero si había algo que le molestaba y eso era…

\- ¿Por qué?

-Es para adultos. -Misma respuesta pendeja, saco su arma y le apunto en la cabeza.

-En Marvel se han hecho mas comics gore, la violencia es tal que muchos que han amenazado a la compañía con dejar de leer sus comics, ahora dime… ¿realmente conoces de comics?

-Baja esa arma. -Eric le apunto.

-Dispara y volare toda esa grasa en tu estómago. -Marinette saco un revolver.

-Baja la pinche arma ahora o sacare a mis narvales. -Star apunto su varita que estaba encendida.

-Intentan algo y los condenare a todos a mil años de sodomización por un oso polar silvestre. -Darkar de nuevo tenía su amuleto puesto.

\- ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡MUY BIEN! ¡VAMONOS A LA CHINGADA TODOS! ¡NO TENGO MIEDO DE MORIR! -Gumball saco sus brazos con armas le apunto a todos y él mismo.

-Inténtalo pinche gato. -Pinkie estaba a lo lejos apuntándole a la cabeza. -Solo yo le apunto a mi novio. -Y del otro lado había un arma que estaba apuntándole a Deadpool.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**Que mamad*s, jaja, pensé que no tendría éxito esta tremenda mamad*.  
**

**Y si éxito para mí son 4 :)**

**No habrá una trama fija y habrá guiños a otros fics, como ya lo vieron, o si es que lo notaron. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios:**

****Mr. G:** **Ya lo hice, y lo gocé como te lo puedes imaginar. Saludos amigo.****

**J0nas Nagera: A mi me gusta el tuyo ya que es tan inocente que malentiende las cosas, espero que gozaras la referencia que hice a mi fic favorito que es tuyo. Y no se que se traigan con las majaderías, a todos les gusta, no los culpo a mí también. Saludos para ti también :D**

**regamers10****: Espero te divirtiera y sip, perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar, publicar historias, aunque como esto es una tremenda mamad* no esta fija, asi que "alzo los brazos" que te digo. ¿Qué no conoces a Darkar? Que bueno que te lo enseñe, y no eso, no lo malpienses xD. Saludos amigo.**

**Guest:** **Me viene valiendo 3 hectáreas de salchicha :D**

**Sam the Stormbringer: Ni yo se que chingader* hice, simplemente dije: ¿Y si la hago? ¿Y mira? ****Ni siquiera pense en un nombre original simplemente "La casa de los dibujos animados". ****No me tarde mucho y gane mucho, en fin. Mecoboy a terminar muerto porque Darkar dejo a cargo al Chostito. Que te digo una parodia vulgarmente fina que me dan ganas comer pavo con frijoles :v. ¿Tinta verda? ¿Por qué verde? ¿No se puede negra o azul? ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser verde? Bueno, te la cambio por un sándwich de jamón. Saludos amigo.**

****Se que no hago esto, pero dije, es desmadr*, no pasa nada y aparte ******me encanta leer sus comentarios ;)**

**Próximo capitulo: "Los hijos del pecado".**

**Es todo amigos. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después :3**


	4. Viajes inesperados

**Viajes inesperados.**

Todos en la casa rara a la que ahora debían estar por culpa de un judío todo raro, quien muy seguramente estaba bajo las ordenes de un virgen todo pajillero que muy probablemente llevaba como 2 años sin una novia y seguramente su mano parecía un cepillo.

Todos estaban viendo la tele, bueno, Deadpool no estaba, pero eso era normal. Lincoln sabía que ese tipo tenia tipos malos que matar, a él no le molestaba. El peliblanco tenía un yogurt en su mano, el cual era de color blanco. Si se arrojaba al suelo o algún objeto sólido, podría ser confundido con semen o leche. Aunque ambos términos eran usados por las putas, como: "lléname de tu leche", o "eres mi vaca y me debes dar leche", o "eres como un refrigerador, siempre que lo abro me das leche". Darkar estaba aún lado de él mientras parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Siempre me he preguntado algo.

Todos miraron a Darkar.

\- ¿Y qué es? -Pregunto Lincoln.

-Los gay como se masturbarán -Lincoln sintió asco, sobre todo porque metió una cuchara de yogurt a su boca.

-Viejo, estoy comiendo yogurt, ¡qué asco!

-Es que mira: si supone que son gay, entonces como le hacen -Darkar hizo un circulo con sus dedos y metió su dedo en este. -se meten los dedos por el culo y se dan placer anal, o van con Manuela y Consuelo.

\- ¿Quienes? -Marinette se confundió cuando dijo eso. Darkar movió ambas manos. Marinette entendió. - ¿Quién le pone nombres a sus manos?

-No se… tu dime. -Darkar se encogió de hombros. Su favorita siempre fue Manuela, porque diestro, aparte que le era muy incómodo hacerlo con Consuelo, eso y porque se le acalambraba. -El caso es que siempre me lo he preguntado. Se supone que, si le gustan los hombres a un gay, entonces le gusta por el ano, pero si no tienen novio, entonces van con Manuela y Consuelo.

Lincoln ya había arrojado el yogurt al bote de basura. Incluso le había comenzado a saber raro. Aunque no podía negar que la pendeja pregunta de Darkar le había interesado, quizás Clyde sabía, quizás y hasta había visto a sus padres. ¿Quién no ve a sus padres teniendo sexo? Una vez descubrió a sus padres, pero tenía cinco años y no entendió, pensó que su padre le estaba aplicado una llave de lucha a su mama, y eso también explicaba porque cuando paso la primera vez con Lynn, ella le estaba haciendo una llave. Por otro lado, con Luan, Leni y Luna fue menos doloroso, al menos no para él. Leyó que a las mujeres les duele y por sus caras, si era verdad.

-Eso es asqueroso. -Dijo Star con asco. - ¿Quién piensa esas pendejas pendejadas?

-Son cosas que nunca se resolverán. -Pinkie seguía mirando la televisión. -Es como la pregunta de cómo te podemos entender si eres de México.

Darkar abrió ambas cejas. Con eso se le fueron las ganas de seguir preguntando. Hay cosas que era mejor mantener en silencio.

Deadpool entro abrió la puerta de golpe. No tenía un brazo y en la otra llevaba una mochila de color negro.

-Lo que también me he preguntado, es que si a tu mano le crece otro Deadpool. –Deadpool coloco la mochila en el sofá ignorando las palabras de Darkar.

-Como Patricio estrella. -Lincoln recordaba ese show, era bueno, al menos las primeras temporadas. Ahora solo parecía un show que salía porque si lo quitaban la empresa entraría en bancarrota.

-Exacto.

-Sí, bueno, creo que me viene valiendo un poquito de verga.

Pinkie se acercó a la mochila, vio lo que parecía ser harina y azúcar, cuando Lincoln también lo vio, supo lo que era.

\- ¿Eso es coca?

Wade se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-No… -Deadpool negó con la cabeza. -no es coca… es harina.

-Pero, lo parece. -Darkar conocía muy bien las drogas y estaba seguro que eso era cocaína.

\- ¡A que no! -Deadpool levanto la voz. –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un brazo que regenerar y un cuerpo que lavar.

Deadpool subió las escaleras.

-Siempre me he preguntada porque tiene la misma voz que el hermano de Twilight.

Nadie le respondió a Pinkie, porque no sabía a quién carajas madres se refería.

-Tengo una manera de saber si esto son drogas. -Star saco todos los paquetes blancos.

-Ya se, que alguien lo succione y que nos diga…

-No idiota… -Star interrumpió a Darkar. -hablo de un pastel, los pasteles no quedan con la cocaína, ¿cierto?

-Ahh… creo que no. -Marinette no lo sabía, y eso que sus padres tenían una pastelería.

-Bueno… Pinkie, ¿podrías hacer un pastel? -Lincoln sonrió amablemente.

-Oki doki loki.

Pinkie se llevó la mochila para la cocina. Todos los demás volvieron a ver la televisión. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que Deadpool llego.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hoy, Wade? -Lincoln se le había olvidado preguntarle.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Linc. -Wade se sentó a un lado.

\- ¿Qué tan peligrosos eran? -Wade se encogió de hombros.

-Eran más inservibles que Green Arrow.

Entonces debían ser un montón de idiotas que parecían estar jugando a ser un arquero. Hasta Hawkeye era más respetado. Incluso él le tenía más respeto a Aquaman que a Green Arrow, incluso Batman no lo veía como una amenaza.

\- ¡Listo! -Pinkie grito desde la cocina.

\- ¡Al fin! -Eric fue el primero en ir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al gordito?

-Pinkie hizo un pastel. -Le respondió.

-Vaya… -No se podía ver, pero Wade estaba sonriendo. Solo de pensar que fue hecho por sus manos…

Todos entraron a la cocina. Cada uno se sentó y Pinkie le sirvió a cada uno. Al probarlo todos quedaron maravillado con el sabor. Era de chocolate, pero tenía un sabor muy peculiar y único.

-Te quedo muy bien. -A Star le estaba gustando.

-Debo reconocerlo, Pinkie. -Lincoln comió otro pedazo. -Está mejor que el que hace mi padre.

-Tenía tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno. -Gumball se llevó todo el trozo a la boca.

-Lo mismo que los otros, -Wade se metió el ultimo pedazo a la boca. -pero por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que le pusiste…?

Todos se quedaron callados. Los ocho miembros de la casa se quedaron callados mientras tenían la mirada perdida. Darkar al intentar ver a sus compañeros vio que todo estaba de rojo junto con el sonido de esa canción, pero no recordaba el nombre, solo la parte: "éxtasis". Todos se pusieron a bailar; algo raro, ya que, a Lincoln, Darkar y Eric no les gustaba bailar.

\- ¡¿Saben cómo me siento?! –Lincoln grito.

\- ¿Como? -Preguntaron todos.

-Como cuando tuve sexo incestuoso con mis hermanas, pero no pude evitarlo, aparte a muchos les gusta verme teniendo sexo con mis hermanas porque ellos no pueden hacerlo.

\- ¿Y que no pueden conseguirse una puta? -Wade miro hacia el espectador. -No aprenden, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Con quién hablas, pendejada? -Darkar pregunto

-Con los imbéciles de ahí enfrente.

-Sabes que si los ofenden se van a ir. -Pinkie negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si son un montón de idiotas que les gusta ver porno en la lectura. –Dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Se podrá masturbar por leer un libro? –Darkar pregunto.

-Si les gusta que me coja a mis hermanas, supongo que sí.

-Cómo es que tus hermanas te ofrecieron tener sexo, se supone que los hermanos no hacen esas pendejadas. –Dijo Wade.

-Se supone, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: …

\- ¿Que? –Todos los demás preguntaron.

-Se me olvido.

Todos se rieron antes de que el tiempo regresara su curso normal. Al pasar unos segundos Marinette estaba con Wade.

-No sabes cómo disfruto que las licras de mi traje me aprieten los huevos.

-Y yo pensaba que era la única.

-Entonces, ¿cómo aparecerás en el Team rojo? ¿Ya sabes? Spiderman, Daredevil, tu y yo.

-Pues deja hablo con el ratón para ver si se puede.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también soy una superhéroe. -Pinkie se atravesó en medio de los dos.

-Yo sé que si, Surprise, yo sé que sí. –Deadpool acaricio su cabello.

-A ver ustedes. –Lincoln se acercó con un cuchillo. - ¿Me dejan intentar hacer esta cosa que no se su nombre, pero es con los dedos?

-Órale va. –Darkar coloco su mano en la mesa.

Lincoln iba hacerlo, pero Wade lo detuvo.

\- ¿Estas idiota?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ese tipo no sana, -Wade aparto la mano de Darkar y puso la suya. –deja caer esa navaja.

Lincoln comenzó hacerlo, primero lento y luego rápido. Tan rápido que termino clavando el cuchillo en su dedo.

-Au, me dolió.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada; sanas.

Lincoln volteo solo para ver a Eric jugar con Gumball, quien estaba siguiendo el punto rojo.

\- ¿En serio no te gusta comer gatos? –Darkar le pregunto a Marinette, quien le iba a contestar.

-Solo le gustan los negros, de cabello rubio y que sean ojiverdes. –Dijo Deadpool mirando hacia el espectador.

-Sí, si, lo que digas Jonás. –Lincoln movió sus manos. Wade solo negó con su cabeza.

-A que no vas por una de tus hermanas y te coges enfrente de todos. –Darkar reto a Lincoln.

-A que si lo hago. –Lincoln fue hacia Star. –¿Me acompañas por una de mis hermanas? –La chica asintió sin responderle.

* * *

-y luego tan solo sucedió. –Leni estaba sentada junto a Luna, Lynn, Lori y Luan. –Estaba molesta con Lori, como Lincoln era el único, pues fui con él y sin querer lo hicimos.

-Pero me gusto. –Todas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la voz de su hermano. –A ver, ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere que?

\- ¿Y esta quién es? –Lynn señalo a la rubia.

-Creo que Leni, aparte no sabrá donde esta y ustedes no irán a joder.

\- ¿Que? –Dijeron todas.

-Lincoln, literalmente desapareciste de repente, papa y mama están preocupados… -Lincoln no le hizo caso porque fue hacia Leni, la levanto de la cama y la dirigió hacia el portal. –y todavía no termino.

Lincoln la ignoro, que al atravesar el portal desapareció.

-Ya volverán. –Dijo Luna. –Ahora les contare "Lo que nunca espere…"

* * *

-Aquí esta. –Lincoln iba a quitarse los pantalones, pero se enteró de algo- Wade, Darkar y Pinkie se dio cuenta de los mismo. Miraron hacia enfrente y negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, el siguiente contenido no está disponible para ustedes. Si quieren disfrutar de esto por favor entren a una página porno. Por su atención, gracias. –Dijo Wade.

* * *

**NA: Nada que decir, solo que se vayan a la verga bola de huevones, pónganse hacer con su vida en lugar de motivarme a escribir pendejadas. xD**

**No es cierto, al menos algunas partes. Hablando enserio: espero que hayan disfrutado de estas mamadas, porque yo me la saque, no eso, no seas sucio malpensado, me la saque de la manga. Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas mis amigos, ignoren lo de arriba solo es mamada, si se molestaron o algo pues me viene valiendo ver… digo que lo quitare :)**

**Ahora voy a contestar sus comentarios:**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por ese comentario, espero que no te haya molestado que robara tu chiste, mi cabeza esta medio pendej* por tantos números y golpes :'v Espero que te sigan gustando las referencia hacia ti, mi amigo. Aparentemente Nega se violo su dimensión y ahora está atrapado aquí. Gracias de nuevo, saludos mi amigo y espero que te siga gustando.**

**Regamers10: Nada tiene sentido en esta historia, ¿crees que la casa de los dibujos tenía sentido? Y con tu corte comercial, pues ya participé. Deadpool tiene razón, pero nadie lo sabe, solo unos cuantos. Me pase por los buevos lo de los hijos del pecado porque se me ocurrió esta tremenda mamd*. A veces me pregunto: *oye yo mismo. *Mande. *¿De dónde sacas tantas pendejad*s? *Si lo supiera, te lo diría. *Ok. Gracias por el comentario, saludos mi buen amigo :3**

**Mr. G: Me alegra mucho eso, ignora el comentario de arriba. Esto lo hago, porque ya lo dice Pinkie Pie, *música así bien bonita* *_me gusta hacer reír, reír, que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reír*,_ en serio me alegra que te haya hecho reír, saludos amigo.**

**Luis Carlos: ¿Y aquí? Contesto uno, y luego el otro. No entiendo, ¿cómo p*nes le hago? Lo hare como se me hinchen los buevos. Me alegro que estés con la mente abierta, je. Espérate que aún no han tenido "diferencias creativas", cuando eso pase, habrá sangre, amor, sexo y reguero de lágrimas. Saludos amigo.**

**MightyMitch47:**** Gracias, creo xD Ya enserio, gracias :) Pues date tus vueltas para que te des como magnate. Es humor absurdo que no creí que llegara a tener "éxito", si se le puede llamar a que tengo seis favoritos y nueve seguidores, pero me da lo mismo. Con que alguien le guste, me doy por bien servido :3 Pinkie y Deadpool pronto tendrán que dar el máximo esfuerzo ;v Darkar es un personaje que viene de una serie mexicana llamada "Vete a la versh", búscalo porque esos tipos te hacen reír como tienes ideas. No tengo idea quien es el tio rob, solo lo he visto dejarme unos comentarios, pero nada más. Por su pollo que me gustaría usar a tu OC, cuando haga el próximo capítulo te mando un PM. Sip, así es esta historia, solo es para divertirte, pero no para que sea la gran cosa. Saludos amigo y gracias.**


	5. Pase al infierno

**Pase al infierno.**

De un lugar donde solo hay caos, desesperanza y genocidio. Nueve personajes iban corriendo mientras una horda de demonios los perseguía.

\- ¡Puta madres! ¡¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Lincoln?! -Grito Deadpool disparando hacia atrás y volando los sesos de algunos de ellos.

-Estúpido, yo no hice nada. Estuve con Star hasta que Constantine llego diciendo: ¡ay corran! -Respondió.

-Lo siento. -Todos se colocaron detrás de unos escombros para que Wade comenzara a disparar. -Pero como en tu programa tus hermanas dicen que siempre tienes la culpa, pensé que esta vez sería igual.

-Cierra la puta boca, Wade. -Lincoln le enseño el dedo de en medio. Luego miro al frente haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. -Hola… si ya lo sé. Dada la situación de ahora, ¿Cómo es que aún están con ella? -Señaló a Marinette. -Mitad China, mitad francesa. Eso es peligroso porque el virus vino de china y uno de los países más afectados es Francia. Es bastante, pero nos importa un carajo. En estos momentos estamos en muerte súbita. Pero de seguro se preguntarán: ¿y cómo fue que se metieron en esta situación? Olvidando el hecho que esto tiene que ver con el extender la aparición de más putas caricaturas y todo eso, les contare: fue hace doce horas…

**12 horas antes…**

-Siempre me he preguntado porque le llaman semilla al semen. -Darkar se rasco el mentón.

-Quizás tenga que ver del que llamen polla al pene. -Agrego Deadpool tragando una chimichanga. -Sabrá Dios de donde anos sacaron esa mamada.

-Quizás porque dicen: "jálale el cuello al ganso". Quizás por eso el pene es conocido como un ave, aunque, ¿porque polla y no pollo? Entonces quiere decir que nuestros penes son hembras. -Darkar estiro sus pantalones para ver su pene.

-Déjate de eso, luego está la mamada de coño. Ni yo sé de dónde madres sacaron la mamada de coño. -Deadpool seguía tragando sin dejar de mirar la televisión. -Son palabras que les dieron definiciones.

Lincoln se debatió un poco. La verdad nunca lo llamo de una manera. No es como fuera importante. Cuando tenía sexo con sus hermanas nunca le decían de una manera. Bueno, quizás nombres cariñosos como pequeño Linky, o algo parecido. No era algo que le importara realmente. Lo importante era meter y sacar. Como se le llamara de forma oficial al pito era algo completamente innecesario y estúpido. Así que por ello siguió jugando a la representación con Gumball. Ambos hicieron unos muñequitos, como chefsito, e hicieron una representación de su familia.

-Pero Linky. Yo te amo. Mas que ellas. -Gumball hacia una voz de mujer para imitar a Lynn.

-Eso es mas falso que un sostén tuyo, Lynn. -Dijo Lincoln volteando a su muñeco para darle la espalda. -Me has tratado como saco de box, la mala suerte, los entrenamientos, la mala suerte…

-Ya dijiste la mala suerte.

-Si. Pero aun no lo supero. Sobre todo ellos. -Señalo al frente.

-Pero yo fui la primera en acostarme contigo.

\- ¿Y? No. Nunca. Jamás. Toma. -Golpeo al muñeco de Lynn. -Y hola Luna y Leni. -Lincoln acerco su muñequito a dos parecidos a Luna y Leni e hizo sonidos de besos. -Siempre fueron mis favoritas…

\- ¿En serio, Linky? -Gumball hizo otra voz, pero seguía siendo parecida a la de una niña.

-Obviamente. No se que traigan los demás para que este siempre con Lynn.

Mientras ellos jugaban para que Gumball se excitara con muñequitos, Star entro a la casa mientras daba la vuelta para ver animales extraños escondiéndose detrás un par de arbustos. Se encogió de hombros antes de entrar.

\- ¿Qué hay?

-Nada. Solo intentamos saber porque le llaman de una manera a las cosas y después de otra. Si lo piensas no tiene sentido. -Respondió Deadpool terminando de tragar.

-Quizás si le dices a los tipos de afuera puedan ayudarte. -Señalo afuera. -No parecen de aquí. Puede que te ayuden. -Todos la voltearon a ver para prestarle atención. -Es enserio. Hay unos tipos todos raros afuera.

\- ¿Raros en feos o raros en peligrosos? -Pregunto Deadpool sacando un arma.

-Velos por tu cuenta. Están detrás de un arbusto.

Wade se asomó por la puerta. Era una perra, una cabra, una zorra y una mamada que no podía distinguir por lo raro que se veía. Pero al ver que no parecían ocultarse bien, pensó que debían ser solo unos niños que invocaron a unos demonios y estos estaban buscando la manera de matar a alguien por diversión. Lo hubiera pensado de no ser porque sacaron un puto lanzacohetes y le apuntaron. Wade abrió sus ojos blancos y cerra la puerta.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto Star.

-Nos van a dar en nuestra puta madre…

-Y eso porque…

No termino porque se acucho una explosión en la casa y todos murieron. Pero el alma de cada uno fue al infierno. Eso gracias a la muerte ya que amaba a Deadpool. Solo que no podían ir al cielo porque las cosas que hicieron en vida no eran muy buenas.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Cayeron al vacío que parecía un pentagrama. Al estar en el suelo algo de la sangre de Darkar y Deadpool salió, pero como eran inmortales solo sacudieron sus cabezas, no las pito, si no las cabezas donde estaba sus sesos.

-No mames… que putazo nos dimos. -Dijo Darkar acariciando su cabecita.

\- ¡¿Y en donde mierda estamos?! -Pregunto Lincoln gritando algo asustado y sorprendido pues las cosas que estaba viendo parecían ser una película de terror, pero de esas donde piensan que el infierno no es un lugar como lo describe el libro de la divina comedia.

-Ah juzgar por el lugar, el universo donde estamos con otras putas caricaturas parecidas a demonios, la muerte que acabamos de sufrir…

\- ¿Estamos muertos? -Pregunto Marinette en tono de miedo y sorprendida.

-los demonios que se ocultaron en ese arbusto. Bueno, he de asumir que nos encontramos en el mundo de la mamada esa de Hazbin Hotel.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntaron casi todos. Menos Darkar porque a él le gustaba el lugar.

-Una mamada que le da la absolución de los pecados a los demonios. -Respondió Wade sacando su teléfono.

Todos se quedaron callados. Eso parecía una idea bastante estúpida. No podías irte al cielo, a menos que dieras tu diezmo, y si dabas un poco mas de lo que te tocaba podías entrar al cielo VIP.

\- ¿Por qué todo es tan pinche raro aquí?

Todos se alzaron de hombros.

-Quizas si uso… -Star uso sus tijeras para abrir la dimensión a la tierra, pero se lo negaran. -vale verg…

-Si vamos con la princesa del infierno podremos salir. -Deadpool señalo su teléfono. -Supongo que hay que caminar.

-Yo conozco un atajo.

\- ¿En serio, Pinkie? -Pregunto Lincoln. Sabía que Pinkie podía hacer cosas. Cosas que no respetaban las leyes de la física.

-Solo cierren los ojos.

Todos se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros…

Los ocho integrantes de la casa animada se encontraban enfrente de un hotel.

-Ábranlos.

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ PINCHE PEDO?! -Grito Darkar cuando abrió los ojos entre asustado y confundido.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. -Dijo Deadpool dirigiéndose a la puerta del hotel.

-Ni yo. -Lincoln lo siguió. A los demás les dio curiosidad, pero sabían que había cosas que no entenderían.

Al entrar notaron que había algunos demonios caminando en el lugar. Algunos otros estaban en un bar. A Wade le vendría bien un trago. Las cosas las que tenia que soportar solo porque el puto ratón monopólico no le dejaba hacer su santa voluntad. Se acerco a la barra donde había un demonio parecido a un gato.

-Te pareces al gato de Alicia en el país maravillas. -Solo que este no sonreía y parecía mas amargado, sin mencionar alcohólico.

\- ¿A quién? -Pregunto algo molesto porque pensó que lo había ofendido.

-No importa. Dame un trago de tu veneno más fuerte. -Ordeno Wade. El gato lo hizo. -Gracias. -Bebió. -Ahora dime en donde carajo puedo encontrar a la dueña de esta mamada.

-En estos momentos le esta enseñando a unos demonios la absolución. -Lo miro un poco extrañado. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy atrapado en una dimensión de demonios todos azucarados, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-Lo digo porque tu cuerpo esta siendo quemado. -Wade miro que de su estomago estaba cayendo sangre y algunos de sus órganos internos.

-Debe ser el factor curativo.

-Esa cosa puede matar cualquier cosa.

-Debe ser porque soy inmortal.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso posible? -Pregunto confundido. -Solo la muerte puede hacer eso.

-Es mi exnovia. Como sea, me voy.

Aquel gato casi le da un infarto cuando dijo eso. ¿La muerte? ¿Cómo es que…? Carajo. Ese humano debía tener muchos kilos entre las piernas para hacer eso. El único que había logrado eso fue ese tipo en llamas con los poderes cósmicos.

\- ¿Y?

-No se donde esta. Supongo que un rato saldrá. Una vez haga eso le diré que nos regrese al mundo de los vivos. -Wade se sentó en un sofá.

Pinkie se sentó junto a él. A los demás les hubiera gustado ir a buscar al dueño, pero como Wade, quien era el más rudo de los todos, se iba a sentar, entonces no podían irse. Sobre todo en un lugar donde todos parecían estar con ganas de matarlos.

Al pasar un ratito. Wade observo a una chica completamente de blanco, hasta su rostro. Por el color quizás era un ángel. Según entendía de la biblia los ángeles son seres de luz, pero eso también era representado en los comics. ¿Qué mierda importaba? Esa ángel sexi debía regresarla a su mundo. Junto a ella había un sujeto delgado con apariencia de demonio.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos. -Dijo emocionada. -No parecen demonios, pero debe ser porque sus cuerpos aun no mutan.

-Si, bueno, mira blanquita. Mis amigos y yo estábamos en nuestro hogar y de repente llegan unos monstruos todos raros a mamar la verga y de repente caíamos en este lugar que ya sabemos que mierda es. -Wade acerco su rostro al de la chica casi como queriendo besarla, lo cual incomodo al demonio a su lado. -Ahora lo que quiero, princesa. ¡Es que nos botes a la verga de este lugar! -Deadpool la soltó.

-No puedo hacer eso. -Dijo quitando las arrugas que le dejo ese tipo. -Están muertos y una vez que eso pasa no pueden regresar.

-Si. Yo creo que sí. Soy inmortal y los inmortales son duros de morir.

\- ¿Eres inmortal?

-Es correcto.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Para que no me quedara con la Muerte, el escroto morado llamado Pu-Thanos me dio la inmortalidad para que nunca de los nuncas jamases estuviera con mi amor. -Puto Thanos era un egoísta de mierda.

-Entonces tu exnovia es la muerte. No puede ser verdad. -Dijo un tanto paniqueado el otro sujeto.

-Porque no lo intentas mi demonio tutifruti. -Eso lo había dicho para provocarlo, lo cual consiguió.

-Oye Wade, ¿Qué paso con…? -Lincoln, Darkar y Pinkie vieron como Wade caía en un portal donde solo había desesperanza. - ¿Wade? -Lincoln miro a ese demonio, el cual estaba claramente molesto.

-No se preocupen. Wade es inmortal. -Dijo Pinkie para calmar la angustia de Darkar y Lincoln.

-Si lo es, entonces va aparecer en…

-La puta madre que te pario. -Dijo Wade algo molesto saliendo totalmente desnudo mostrando su paquete entre las piernas. Lincoln le tapo los ojos a Pinkie, quien no discutió. -Solo me tomo un par de segundos hasta que mi ano cayo por un agujero pequeño y salí del abismo de las mil torturas infinitas. Ahora que Sali, ¿ya nos regresan a la tierra?

\- ¡Ponle algo de ropa, Star! -Grito Lincoln algo cansado por tener que tapar los inocentes ojos de Pinkie.

-No puedo. No puedo usar mi magia, idiota. -Grito Star, quien, junto a los demás, tenia los ojos tapados. No querían ver un pito, polla, pene o como anos se le diga al paquete de Wade.

El demonio al lado de la chica chasqueo los dedos apareciendo un traje a Wade, quien sintió como sus tetas y huevos era nuevamente apretados con sensualidad para marcar su hermoso cuerpo que sería como el típico de no ser por su apariencia.

-Tengo una idea mejor. -Dijo Wade, regresando al nombre de Deadpool. -SI un amigo te gana en un juego de cartas nos regresas a la tierra.

-Me agrada la idea. ¿Qué hay si yo gano?

-Supongo que seremos tus perras por toda la eternidad. -Los demás iba atacar a Wade por proponer algo como eso, ya que estaban en ese trato. Pero aquel demonio acepto.

-Acepto. -Extendió su mano.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Wade!

\- ¡No nos metas en tus mamadas!

-No se preocupen. -Wade apretó la mano del demonio.

\- ¡Te voy a arrancar tus partes intimas y hare que te las tragues, Wade! -Grito Lincoln furioso y apunto de atacarlo.

-Tranquilo mi precoz amigo de cabello blanco. No podrán.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro, ojete? -Pregunto Darkar.

-Rima con Constantino y se llama Constantine. -El único que suspiro aliviado fue Lincoln. -Ahora… muy bien demonio tutifruti. Quiero que traigas a Constantine.

¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba tanto? No se quejó. Un hombre de cabello rubio apareció con varias botellas de alcohol y drogas. Aquel demonio, que se llamaba Alastor y nadie pregunto porque era evidente quien era y si no, entonces se debía ser muy imbécil para no saberlo. Así que por esa razón tampoco preguntaron los nombres de los demás.

-Sera muy fácil…

**En el ahora antes del después…**

-Y sí. Digamos que los dos se engañaron, pero uno lo hizo mejor que el otro. Obvio fue Constantine, lo cual encabrono a todos en ese estúpido hotel. Sin mencionar que al salir varios demonios reconocieron a Constantine. -Lincoln asomo la cabeza para ver toda la horda de demonios emputados. -Quizas debamos sacar a Marinette. Durante la partida estornudo repetidas veces. Quizas los asuste… -El tiempo regreso. Constantine hizo un circulo en el suelo haciendo que un campo de fuerza apareciera. -lo cual veo poco probable.

-Puto Alastor eres un tramposo. -Dijo Deadpool, acercándose a donde estaba aquel demonio, el cual hizo un conjuro para romper el escudo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Ahora como anos de caballos nos escapamos? -Pregunto Darkar sacando el dedo de en medio para provocar a los demonios.

-Yo tengo una idea… -Dijo Pinkie chasqueando los dedos.

-No mames, ¿neta? -Darkar estaba dudoso. ¿Qué haría esta vez para sacarlos de esta situación?

-Solo cierren sus ojos.

Todos lo hicieron.

La casa había sido arreglada sin mostrar rastro alguno de daño. Los demás al sentir el aire fresco abrieron los ojos. Se miraron entre ellos antes de alzar los hombros.

-Yo mejor ni pregunto. -Constantine saco un cigarro. -Como dicen en México: "Aquí se mojo una jerga y yo me voy a la verga"- Constantine fue a la esquina para tomar un taxi que lo llevara a un aeropuerto y este lo llevara a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sacaste de ese lugar antes si podías hacerlo? -Pregunto Lincoln.

-Porque si no nada de esto tendría sentido. -Miro hacia el lector.

Wade, Darkar y Lincoln entendieron que se refería a la bola de huevones que leían esta pendejada porque de seguro no tenían una vida social, ni amigos, ni novia.

…

**NA: Fue divertido escribir esta pendejada porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Espero que lo hayan disfruto, si no, pues hay casi 7,000 historias para que se vayan a la ver… otras historias. Como sea. Si se preguntan que hice para este capítulo, está arriba para que lo voy a volver a escribir. No estén mamando :v**

**Ahora a responder sus comentarios:**

**regamers10: ****Pues es obvio mi puberto amigo. Leni es perfecta y es la mas hermosa de todas. No me sorprende que todos quieran con ella. Sabes que si nada de esto tiene sentido puedes irte a leer otra historia en lugar de perder el tiempo con esta. Te lo recomendaría mucho para que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo en responder tu corto y bobo comentario :v**

**Saludos :D**

**J0nas Nagera: ****Nota mental para tu cerebro: Nunca leer una historia comiendo yogurt o tomando leche cuando lea una historia de este pendejo. Ya me imagino. Al menos conseguí que alguien no cenara, jaja.**

**Soy irónico, pues yo pienso que soy un imbécil, pero esta bien. Tampoco voy a ponerme a discutir sobre cómo es mi humor. Y aunque no te gustara las referencias iba seguir robando tus chistes acompañado de tus referencias :v**

**Saludos :D**

**Kennedy G. Barnsfield (****¿Y esa mamada gringa que?): Pues aunque no lo estuviera ya lo escribí. Estas en lo correcto mi anónimo amigo al que no me gusta responder porque no sigue la historia de manera oficial así que anda de anónimo, como lo acabas de ver se hizo una que de seguro muchos hombres nos preguntamos alguna vez.**

**Así es. Pinche Pinkie Pie se pasa de verga, jaja. Mejor que Guzmán me la chupe a mí, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Así, bueno, todos necesitan de intervención espacial. No te pedí que me preguntaras, ni tampoco que me salieras con que sabes qué. Lo cual debería preocuparme ya que no son cosas bonitas. Por ultima vez mi nombre no es maestro-sama. No me salgas con la mamada, otaku :v**

**Si me das a coger a tu hermana, bueno, aceptare tu sugerencia :D**

**Ahora yo te daré una: hazte una cuenta en lugar de las mamadas de andar de anónimo. ¿Qué mamadas son esas?**

**Saludos… creo… **


	6. Cambio de trabajo (parte 1)

**Cambio de puesto. (Parte 1)**

-Miren todos. ¡Soy Lincoln Loud! Me gustan los comics y coger con mis hermanas. –Darkar tenía una peluca de color blanco mientras intentaba hablar como Lincoln, lo cual no consiguió porque era un niño y el un adolescente psicópata en potencia. –Me encanta tirar pata con mis hermanas. Incluso con la estúpida que es Lynn.

-Mírenme soy Lynn Loud y me la chupan. –Deadpool salió con la camiseta de un equipo de estados unidos. –Como tengo un chingo de fans nunca cambiare mi pinche actitud. Como si los pinches animales soportaran a una niña igual de castrosa que yo. Es que Lynn rompe con los estereotipos de mujeres normales. Ay como la amo.

-Están bien pendejos. –Darkar negó con la cabeza. Deadpool miró al frente.

-Están bien estúpidos y solo hablan porque pinche boca, bola estúpidos. –Deadpool alzó los hombros. –Nada más la soportan por pinche lastima de que está bien fea la pendeja.

-¿No vas a defender a tu hermana, imbécil? –Preguntó Cartman, golpeando a Lincoln para llamar su atención.

-Es sí que si tienen razón. –Miró al frente. –Nada más Lynn existe por pinche compasión y lastima de ser la peor hermana. Yo solo me la planche por esas razones y porque las demás estaban en un día fértil, pinches estúpidos.

-Lo gracioso es que eso ha motivado a muchos escribir historias de sexo. –Comentó Pinkie, llevándose un dulce a su boca.

-De seguro se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué dices eso de Lynn si ya todos sabemos que es la hermana más pendeja? Están en lo correcto. Pero lo importante es que estamos practicando para una manualidad con las manos con ayuda de Manuela que nos incluye a todos, ¿y cuál será esa manualidad con las manos que harán con Manuela? –Tomó un poco de aire. –Pues se trata de, como lo dice en el titulo pinches animales, intercambiar lugares entre nosotros. No sé con quién lo hare, eso solo lo saben Diosito, Savino y Lauren Faust.

_-¡Atención! Antes del intercambio habrá un anuncio que es…_

-¡Una nueva integrante!

Todos miraron a Deadpool. De seguro el estúpido se había chingado una sopita de hongos alucinógenos para pensar en esa idea.

-_Puta madre… si, es correcto. Hay una integrante y es Anne Boonchuy. –_Una puerta se abrió mostrando a una adolescente de la edad de Lynn, obviamente más hermosa porque Lynn es fea, y estúpida, y si te gusta es porque eres un pinche estúpido que de seguro solo hablas de: "ay si vamos a coger Lincoln". Porque es probable que hasta seas un maricón que ni los pinches golpes has de soportar imbécil, y solo dices que te gusta porque si, pinche pendejo. –_Recíbanla como es debido y… en un momento les traigo con quienes intercambiaran lugares._

Todos y todas la miraron con detenimiento. No llevaba un zapato y en su cabecita había una hoja. Muy bonita aquella niña.

-¡Chicaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Chicaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Culo Rojoooooo!

-¡Yo soy culo rojo! –Corrigió Deadpool a Anne, quien le dijo culo rojo a Marinette. Deberían arreglar eso de los trajes para evitar confusiones. Aunque era evidente que los fans de los comics si lo hacían, pero la mayoría de viejas estúpidas no saben que Marinette es una pinche fumada del hombre araña. Las estúpidas deberían dejar de adaptar historias de la pendejada de Twilight y ponerse a leer comics. Al menos eso pensaba Wade. –Pero aun así… ¡Chicaaaaaaaa!

Star, Marinette, Anne y Wade se abrazaron, aunque este último le dio un arrimón a Marinette. Nadie lo sabía, pero él se la planchó una vez estaban solos y el drogado, y se parece a Spiderman, pues pasó. Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo. Su atención ahora era Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? –Preguntó Cartman. Los demás le sonrieron.

-Porque somos propiedad de la misa casa, gordito.

-No estoy cabrón. –A Cartman le molestó que Wade le llamara gordo.

-Lo que sea, gordito. Somos propiedad de la misma empresa. –Wade chasqueó los dedos. Sacó una de sus espadas y cortó una parte de su traje, exactamente sus nalgas, mostrando como tenía la cara de un ratón. -¿Vez? –Wade se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente lo arregló cortando con velocidad sus ropas, no sin antes taparse los ojos porque él era un adulto. Star, Marinette y Anne quedaron desnudas; en su pecho no había un ratón solo una palabra que decía: "Disney". –Ahora si ya ven.

-Yo si veo. –Dijo Lincoln, maravillándose con los cuerpos de aquellas chicas, porque a pesar de que Marinette era una estúpida tenía un bonito cuerpo, lo mismo Star, y, uf, nada que decir de Anne. No había nada que pudieran envidiar de sus hermanas.

-Lo mismo puedo decir. –Darkar hizo lo mismo. Se excitó por los cuerpos de aquellas chicas. A pesar de que solo fue un momento vio sus senos y su entrepierna. Desearía tener a la pinche gorda para darles sus pellizcadas de nalga a la deliciosa.

-¿Qué estás viendo, pervertido pendejo? –Star le enseñó en dedo de en medio. Rápidamente usó un hechizo con las que vistió a todas. –Eres un pervertido de mierda, Wade. –Él se alzó de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que veo un cuerpo desnudo, como sea. –Wade alzó su máscara para empezar a fumar.

-Siento algo rarito en mi entrepierna. –Dijo Gumball. No entendía que era, a veces le pasaba lo mismo cuando se daba sus besos profundos con Penny. Pero ahora… uf.

-Yo también siento algo extraño en mi entrepierna de abajo. –Era similar cuando vio la vagina de Heidi, pero estas chicas…

-Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, con unas revistas para mayores de 18 años, unos cigarros y casa sola o una noche que sus padres estén aplaudiendo fuertemente en su habitación. –Cartman y Gumball no entendieron a qué se refería Wade. Cuando sus padres, o en el caso del gordo madre, estaban aplaudiendo, les preguntaban al día siguiente, pero ellos se quedaban callados. ¿Qué sabe que pinche pedo traigan?

_-Ya están los lugares y para decirles como esta madre… Anne, Star, Gumball, Cartman y Marinette a otra habitación. Wade, Lincoln, Pinkie y Darkar se quedan aquí._

-Bueno…

Star salió junto a los demás, mientras que los otros estaban obedeciendo al mexicano que estaba hablando. ¿Y porque mexicano si era un judío el que era el que hizo el show original? Porque el pinche judío ese fue a una pizzería y pidió una pizza familiar.

-¡¿Y ahora que escrotos?!

_-Pues como ustedes son los personajes que rompen la cuarta pared…_

-¡¿Hay una cuarta pared, dentro de una cuarta pared?! Entonces… -Deadpool movió sus dedos para contar. –en total son 16 paredes.

_-Sí, idiota. Lo que digo es que al hacer eso cambiaran de lugares entre ustedes._

_-_¿Para qué o qué? Eso es estar jodiendo. –Comentó Pinkie. Le sería muy molestó convivir con algo radiactivo como la mascota de Darkar.

_-Porque lo digo, ¿está bien?_

-No es cierto, a mí me late que te están jodiendo.

Y si era verdad. Había algunos comentarios del rating del programa jodiendo que los personajes, que esto y que la puta madre. Ah, hijos de su puta madre. Que hagan su serie en lugar de estar jodiendo con eso de los personajes. Casi joden como los fans de Lynn. Pinche tabla nadie la quiere. Nada más la mencionan por lastima.

_-Como sea, ustedes cambiaran de lugares._

_-_Órale pues. –Darkar entrecerró los ojos.

_-Muy bien. Ahora Darkar tomara el lugar de Lincoln, mientras que él tomara el lugar de Wade. Pinkie intercambiara lugar con Darkar y Wade se ira al mundo de Pinkie en las chicas, no en los ponis. Eso sería raro. Nadie se podría imaginar cómo sería eso. _–No sonaba tan los intercambios, excepto para Pinkie que no quería ir con la mamada de semen radioactiva. ¡Qué asco! Ya hasta tenía ganas de vomitar. –_Les deseó un buen intercambio…_

…

Darkar se despertó cuando escuchó el ruido de la casa.

-¿Qué pedo? ¿Por qué tanto pinche ruido? –Darkar termino por despertarse y al darse cuenta que no era su habitación recordó que estaba en un intercambio con Lincoln. -Bueno, al menos puedo divertirme con las chicas.

Salió de su habitación. Había en fila para el baño una chica de cola de caballo. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa estúpida?

-Hola, ¿Lynn? Si Lynn. –Darkar le sonrió.

-¡Hermanito! –Lynn lo abrazó haciendo que Darkar se sintiera incomodó. –Me alegra que regresaras, Linc. –Lynn alzó su mano y le dio un golpe, cosa que no le gusto a Darkar. –Uno por… -No termino cuando Darkar le regresó el golpe con mucha más fuerza.

-A mí no me estés pegando. –Dijo molestó Darkar. Lynn sintió como su brazo le picaba.

-No sabía que te habías hecho más fuerte. –Nuevamente se sobo el brazo.

-Soy un maldito psicópata en potencia, ¿tú que crees? –Lynn se rió.

-No sé qué te pasó, pero me gusta. –Lynn le sonrió, se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo, lo cual hizo que Darkar sonriera. –Te veo en un momento. –Lynn le guiñó un ojo a Darkar.

-A la verga. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Si me la doy? –No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se tiró a muchas hermanas de todos, ya tenía experiencia. Un momento, ¿Qué vergas hacia él en el baño? Él no se bañaba tan seguido porque era perder el tiempo en mamadas.

Luna salió del baño con su bata morada, al ver a Darkar sonrió.

-¿Qué onda, hermanito? Me alegra que regresaras. –Luna acarició su mejilla. –Me había asustado que aparecieras un día solo para llevarte a Leni. No importa. Me alegró que estés aquí.

-Gracias.

-¿Te gustaría tocar conmigo un rato? –No sería tan mala idea. Darkar le mostraría sus canciones.

-Eso estaría muy chingon.

-¿Qué? –Darkar recordó que esto no es México.

-Que estaría col.

-Te veo en un rato, hermanito.

Darkar entró al baño. No era tan malo bañarse, después de todo no lo hacía muy seguido, la última vez fue hace siete días por estar jugando versh wars con Wade. Al estar totalmente desnudo y entrar el agua se hizo de un color café. Qué putas mamadas. De seguro tardaría un rato así que se puso a chiflar. Mientras sus pelos púbicos eran limpiados a profundidad. No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta, inmediatamente Lynn entró junto a él.

-¡¿Qué pinche pedo?! –Preguntó asustado, cuando vio a Lynn desnuda.

-Te dije que vendría, Linc. –Lynn se acercó a él. Darkar se sacó de pedo cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo, si bien, no tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado, le gustó ver, por primera vez, un cuerpo delgado; sus piernas estaban bien definidas y marcadas, mientras que en la parte de en medio había algunos vellos púbicos. Lynn tocó el pene de Darkar. -¿Te gusta?

-Obviamente… -Respondió algo excitado. Nunca imaginó que algo así le estuviera pasando. La única vez fue con la pinche gorda. Lynn se agachó y comenzó a lamer su pene, mirándolo a los ojos algunas veces. –Madres… -El tiempo se detuvo para que Darkar mirara al frente. Ya la había hecho con los consejos sobre el uso del condón, pero esto era… -No mamen, ¿Qué pedo? Esta vieja tiene trece años y sabe cómo hacer una mamada. Son unos enfermos. –El tiempo regresó, Darkar tembló cuando su pito comenzó a ser succionado por la boca de Lynn haciendo que soltara gemidos. –Eso es… Lynn. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. –Darkar colocó sus manos en su cabeza, Lynn comenzó a mover su lengua sobre su glande haciendo que Darkar sintiera pequeños choques eléctricos. Nunca pensó que le dieran una mamada de este tipo. Con la pinche gorda era algo asqueroso, pero Lynn, a pesar de que Lincoln la odiaba junto con la mayoría de estúpidos que veían su caricatura, era buena dando mamadas. Aunque quizás era porque nunca le habían hecho una como ella. La neta es que le daban asco las prostitutas de México. –Estoy…

Darkar comenzó a dar más gemidos mientras movía un poco caderas. Lynn comenzó a pasar toda su boca por la boca de Darkar haciendo que él soltara un gemido y terminara en su boca. Lynn se tragó el semen de Lincoln, pero la estúpida no sabía que era Darkar, le sonrió, se puso de pie para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Parece que tu amiguito sigue duro. –Lynn acarició el pene de Darkar. Le sonrió, se giró para colocarse en cuatro. Darkar vio como sus labios vaginales, clítoris estaban con una mayor

Darkar miró las nalgas de Lynn; a pesar de tener 13 años se notaba que estaban bien formadas. No le preocupaba cogérsela, después de todo tenía 15 años. Además que ya no podía hacerlo. Darkar suspiró antes de agacharse, comenzó a meter su pene poco a poco hasta que logró meterlo completamente. Tuvo un pequeño choque eléctrico cuando lo metió; era apretado; húmedo; caliente. Comenzó a mover su pene. Lynn comenzó ahogar sus gemidos al sentir como Darkar movía rápidamente su pene mientras escuchaba el sonido de cómo sus nalgas eran golpeada contra Darkar. Poco a poco comenzó aumentar el ritmo haciendo que Lynn soportara las ganas de gritar. Siguió y siguió hasta que termino.

-Rayos, Linc. Eres tan bueno. –Comentó Lynn, poniéndose de pie. Lynn comenzó a limpiarse el semen que salía de su interior, al mismo tiempo que se bañaba. Sus padres no lo sabían, pero no quería que corrieran a Lincoln de la casa. –Espero que no te haya dejado seca para las demás.

-¿Las demás? –Preguntó confundido.

-Pues sí, Linc. Estarás con Luna, Leni, Lori y Luan. –Darkar sonrió. Iba a coger con otras cuatro chicas. Es algo que nunca imaginó.

-Bien, Linc. Nos vemos en la noche. –Lynn le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Cinco chicas con quienes podía coger, una de ellas era la más bella de todas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Era Leni, si, era esa chica. Ya la había visto. Nunca se le insinuó porque Wade lo amenazó con matarlo. Aunque ahora el pendejo no estaba, así que, ¿Qué verga le importa? Tenía un sueño hecho realidad; morir por snu, snu. El sueño de cualquier hombre.

-Amarte… es fácil porque eres bella, turuturuturu. –Al mirar abajó observó que se le había caído un vello púbico. –Ah, qué buena onda. Mi papá es calvo yo creo que le va a servir.

**27.9 minutos después…**

El señor Lynn se encontraba viendo la televisión. Desearía que pasaran algún canal de cocina para poder masturbarse ahora que sus hijas estaban haciendo. Lo más probable que estaban divirtiéndose con Lincoln. Desearía ser él, pero muchos deseaban tener recalentado de pavo todo el año y con eso se daba cuenta que la vida no siempre te da lo que pides.

Darkar colocó el vello púbico en su cabeza.

-Papá –Susurró –, oye pa… Papá. Papá. Pa… Oye… -¿Por qué chuchas no voltea? -¡PAPÁ!

-¡¿Por qué gritas así?!

-No, no, no. Tampoco me grites golfa. –Dijo en tonó de molestia. –Déjame informarte que tienes un pelo púbico en la cabeza.

Lynn sintió algo en su cabeza, cuando observó que si era un vello púbico se enojó.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! ¡No puedo creer que te la pases chingue y chingue y ahora con esto, pendejo!

-¡¿Pues qué pendejo?! ¡No es mi culpa que mi madre no te quiera y que no tengas a nadie más para tener sexo! ¡Tampoco es mi culpa que siempre tengas que revolcarte con el primer jodido perro o zorra con chancro que se te atraviese en la calle para que andes tocándole sus partes!

-¡Le hubiera dicho a tu madre que te abortara, cabrón! ¡Para lo único que sirves es para cogerte a tus hermanas! ¡Yo creo que hasta las buenas notas son porque nada más les estas mamando la verga a los pinches maestros! ¡Y de seguro por eso hasta tienes gonorrea!

-¡Yo creo que hasta deseas a la tía Ruth, pero no te da el sí porque eres precoz! ¡No es mi culpa de que seas un pinche inútil que nadie respeta en esta casa! ¡De seguro mi madre no te deja por compasión de que eres un puto perdedor!

-¡De seguro hasta también tienes herpes! ¡Pero no puedes dejar de estar chingando como las putas moscas! ¡Debería demandarte para que lleven a la cárcel y dejes de estarte cogiendo a tus hermanas! ¡Las hermanas no se cogen!

-¡Pues sí, pero ellas me quieren más! ¡Primero te sacarían a ti a la verga de aquí porque ni siquiera eso vales, pendejo! ¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA! ¡Por lo menos yo cumplo mis fantasías! ¡Tú ni eso porque nadie te quiere!

-¡Debería sacarte de la casa para que dejes de cogerte a tus hermanas! ¡Hasta de seguro la pinche policía ha de pensar que hago lo mismo, cabrón! ¡Lo peor es que hasta sospecho que hasta tu propia madre, imbécil!

-¡No lo haces porque tengo a Lisa de mi lado, pinche pendejo! ¡De no ser por ella todo lo que haces valdría para pura madre porque nada haces bien y nadie te QUIERE!

-¡Jódete! –Gritó Lynn para terminar. Darkar lo miró un momento; abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡Ay cabrón! ¡Te estas quedando calvo!

…

Lincoln miraba el cheque por un millón de dólares en su habitación; había envolturas de papitas por todos lados y algunos rastros de polvo blanco.

-Al menos debería ser más limpio este pendejo. –Dijo Lincoln, negando con la cabeza. –Oh, así que son ustedes. –Miró al frente. –Como las cosas han cambiado un poco, eso quiere decir también mi nombre, así que me presento como es debido: mi nombre es culo blanco. Nací con el cabello blanco por lo cual Lynn me odio. Como yo también la odiaba decidí hacerme mercenario para demostrarle que soy el más vergas.

Culo blanco miró la carta de enfrente. "_Regresa al infierno para matar a mas demonios tutifruti que se dedican a matar gente en una empresa llamada *Censura*"._

Lincoln bufó y miró al frente.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué la censura?

_-No hay más presupuesto. Si decimos nombres nos van a demandar. Y yo la verdad no quiero tener que prostituirme nuevamente con las mujeres._

Pinche representante puto. Bueno, otra vez regresar a ese infierno. Como jodían con esa madre. Ni es buena. No sabía que tanto maman, pero dinero es dinero.

_-Un momento, si son demonios, ¿renacen, no? _–Pensó. Aunque si era inmortal no debía haber tantos pedos. Además, solo iba para cumplir el capricho de algún pinche escuincle que estaba ladrando sobre que no salen todos los personajes. Bueno, a la mierda. Tomó un par de armas, chimichangas, a tu hermana, y terminando iría a Nalgdonals por una hamburguesa pederasta.

Salió a la calle donde varios taxis pasaron, por desgracia no podía entrar a ninguno. Desearía tener más presupuesto como Spiderman que hasta vehículo y todo al perro. O en su caso, tarántula. ¿Si, no? Son de la misma familia. Un taxi se detuvo enfrente. Le resultó bastante extraño cuando lo vio; estaba vestido de sacerdote y llevaba un par de esposas.

De seguro no era malo. ¿Qué clase de sacerdote se disfrazaría de padre solo para violar un niño? Ahora que lo pensaba, deberían arreglar los mandamientos y poner que es pecado tener sexo con niños. Quizás hasta más adelante abrirían un prostíbulo para sacerdotes donde el trabajaría para mantener a Lupa. ¿Y de dónde mierda salió ese puto nombre?

-Súbete. Te llevo. –Dijo aquel hombre, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-No me pasara nada…

**36.8 minutos después…**

-Bien, ya llegue a la casa donde realizaron un ritual satánico que dejó una puerta abierta al infierno. Ahora solo… -Lincoln miró al lector o lo que fueran los pinches anormales que leen esta mamada. -¿Qué paso con el cura? Pues le dije que de un caballero a otro ojala que se le cayera el pito. Entonces cuando se bajó los pantalones se le cayó el pene, se asustó, nos estrellamos, salí volando y me rompí el ano. Que de hecho ya lleva rato sangrándome la cola. –Se alzó de hombros. –Como sea. Vamos por esos putos.

Deadpool entró a la casa donde encontró la entrada de un portal hacia el purgatorio que se dirigía hacia el infierno. Bueno, si ya no había muerto por aplastamientos de cadera, menos por esta madre. Aunque lo peor era cuando llegaban sus hijas. Las hijas de puta (porque literalmente son putas las mujeres que disfrutan coger con su hermano) llegaron un día por esa razón. ¿Y por qué no lo mencionó antes? Porque era una mamada tener sexo durante noches enteras. Luego hasta sus testículos terminaban morados.

-Bien, ¡máximo esfuerzo! –Miró al lector. – ¡Claro que sí!

Deadpool se lanzó al abismo.

**27.1 segundos después…**

-¡Ahora si me los voy a violar a todos hijos de la verga! –Gritó Lincoln, sacando sus espadas, mirando el edificio de enfrente. Era hora.

Comenzó a disparar contra todo el pendejo que se le atravesaba. Aunque como no eran muchos piso y subió rápidamente. De hecho no había nadie. ¿Qué penes-verga-huevos-anos de acero de caballo se supone que tenía matar si no había nada?

Al subir hasta las putas oficinas pendejas de arriba observó algo que hacía que tuviera sentido porque mierda no había nadie y también porque lo contrataron para matar monstruos de otro mundo. Era inmortal, pero no mamen. Tampoco podía llegar al infierno solo porque se acostó con la muerte. Y de no ser por el escroto envidioso de Thanos hubieran tenido una bonita relación. Puto Thanos, era un egoísta. Además, ¿Qué anos pasaba con Frank Castle? El puto también se acostó con la muerte y no lo llamaban a él. ¡Que mamadas!

Aunque cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente tuvo sentido; Constantine estaba en un sofá mientras llevaba puesta la piel de Luna (la del mundo de Hazbin Hotel). Ok. Eso era raro. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

-¿Constantine, que haces aquí? –Deadpool lo miró más detenidamente. Los botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto el pecho. La verdad si fuera Leni la que estuviera ahí, o Loan (su hija), bueno, lo admitía; le hubiera entrado. Pero esto… era raro. -¿Y porque me vez de esa forma? –Al ver que era la misma mirada que Leni, Luna o Lori usaban se quedó en blanco, y lo comprendió. -¿Hay no me digas que tú y…?

-Muy bien amor. Solo necesito que termines el trabajó. –Constantine se quitó la piel de Luna, mostrando sus piernas. –Ven. Acércate.

-¿Sabes? Tengo mucho que matar. Lo mejor será que me vaya. Después te… -Al voltear para irse la puerta se cerró. -¡Ay, no me jodas!

-Oh no lo haras, Wade. –Dijo Constantine en un tono seductor, levantándose del sofá. –Necesitas terminar el trabajo.

-Sí, yo creo que no se va poder…

-¿En serio? –Le sonrió. -¿Por qué no?

-Por esto… -Lincoln se arrojó por la ventana.

Desearía no haber intercambiado lugares con Wade. Pero que estúpido era. No recordó que Wade se había acostado con una gran cantidad de personajes tanto de Marvel como de DC…

…

Wade se despertó mientras tronaba su espalda. Había sido una buena noche junto a la del cabello morado de lentes que su nombre era igualito como ese de los vampiros maricones. No recordó cual era el nombre, pero, ¿a quién chingallos le importa? No es como que fuera una novela muy importante. De seguro a quien le gustaba es porque era una estúpida.

Sea lo que sea. Wade se colocó la falda. Si bien tenía el conocimiento de que nadie del mundo sabía que no Pinkie, tampoco quería salir desnuda, por otro lado, le gustaría ver como ella en el espejo para poder ver de qué color eran sus pezones. Porque los pezones eran rosados, inservibles, pero rosados. Así que, ¿Qué pasaba cuando tu color de piel también era rosado? ¿De qué color serían los pezones?

Ojala la hubiera espiado cuando se bañaba en la casa. Era interesante de ver de qué verga era el color de sus pezones. También del resto de las chicas; si su piel era de color azul, amarilla, purpura. ¿Sus pezones serian del mismo color solo que más oscuro o rosados? Necesitaba respuestas. Estaba seguro que podría saber si las desnudaba. Desearía no haber estado drogado la noche anterior para saber que pedo.

Salió del pinche lugar todo extrañó que tenia de hogar. Al recordar lo que vio en la serie recordó que sus padres eran mineros, o eso creía. ¿Qué otra clase de personas no andan taladrando las paredes buscando rocas si no son mineros? O quizás algún pinche enfermo que tenga fetiches con las putas rocas.

Wade salió como pinche niña brincando para llegar a la escuela. Desearía hacer eso de cerrar los ojos y parecer de la nada enfrente de la escuela. Sea como sea, continuó caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a una chica de cabello rosado y cuerpo amarillo. Al verla pensó que quizás, tan solo quizás, sus pezones si serian de color rosa. Bueno, era el único color que quedaba con su color de piel. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿de qué color serían sus pelos púbicos? ¿Rosas o negros? Si estaba rasurada de ahí abajó nunca lo sabría.

-Hola Pinkie Pie. –Wade tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Hola… Fluttershy. –Le regresó el saludó.

Ella se agachó para saludar. Wade bajó la mirada para ver debajo de su falda. Después de todo, pinches faldas más pequeñas que les hacían. Y luego se preguntaban de donde penes los niños eran tan putos morbosos. Él ni siquiera era morboso; tenía una puta curiosidad sobre el color de sus vellos púbicos, ¿había algo de malo en eso?

-Pinkie, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó confundida, cuando observó que su amiga había bajado demasiado la mirada.

-Ignórame, solo estoy resolviendo una duda.

-Hola chicas. –Wade observó una chica de color azul. Muy bien. Esa también tenía curiosidad; serian rosados, y sus vellos púbicos.

Su cabeza iba explotar si no lo descubría, pero necesitaba a todas. Ahora que lo recordaba una de ellas tenía un granero. Además, hacían lo que sea por sus amigas… eso le dada una idea.

**7.39 horas después.**

-De acuerdo, Pinkie. No sé porque nos reuniste a todas aquí. –Comentó Twilight, al ver a Pinkie mirándolas como si las estuviera analizando. Algo que no hacía muy seguido.

-Muy bien, chicas. Necesito que se quiten la ropa. –Eso causó que todas alzaran una ceja por la declaración de Pinkie.

-¿Y eso para que…? –Preguntó Applejack, rascándose la cabeza.

El resto solo se sonrojó mientras abrían la boca por la impresión de tal declaración. ¿Para qué rayos quería que hicieran eso? Wade pensó que quizás debió dormirlas para hacerlo por su cuenta. De hecho era lo mismo. Ahorita pondría cara de perrito triste para que aceptaran.

-Por favor, chicas. –Wade hizo cara de perrito triste, lo cual, efectivamente, hizo que sus amigas aceptaran.

-Este bien.

Sin embargo, algunas de ellas se notaron ligeramente tímidas, pero lo hicieron. No tenía nada de malo. Si bien, eso era algo extrañó, tampoco debían de avergonzarse cuando estaban entra mujeres. Ni que Pinkie estuviera siendo sustituida por algún mercenario malhablado que solo quería verlas para aclarar unas dudas.

Wade observó sus cuerpos. Al fin sus dudas habían sido aclaradas. Y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Tanto que le dieron ganas de hacer algo. Pero sus ganas se fueron cuando sintió que no tenía pene. Soltó un gritó y salió corriendo del granero por eso.

…

Pinkie Pie había terminado de vomitar. Que puto asco ver a esa cosa de semen caminar por la casa de Darkar. Por otro lado, esa cosa radioactiva se asustó cuando la vio, ¿Cómo se asustaba? Ella era quien debería irse; el semen no habla, ni mucho menos camina. ¿Qué clase de mamada radioactiva era esa cosa?

Si de algo estaba segura es que no podía dejarla viva para que caminara por ahí haciendo estupideces. Debía matarla. Lo más asqueroso es que andaba dentro de un condón. ¿En dónde putas mierdas vendían condones de varios metros? Nadie en el mundo tiene un pene de más de 40 centímetros. Es lo que deberían aprender los que le hacen sus pendejadas a Lincoln.

Su pene apenas tenía la medida de 14 centímetros. Que estuvieran jodiendo con que un pene de putos 40 centímetros era una estupidez. No era posible. Además, un pene grueso y largo podía terminar matando a una mujer si le rosaba algo de sus paredes que no le importó. Bueno, sea cual fuera el caso debía matar a esa bola de semen. E incluso podía llamar al gobierno para que vinieran por él para que le hicieran experimentos. Aunque Darkar le dijo que, para variar, los aliens un día secuestraron a esa cochinada radioactiva y regresó. Nunca moriría.

O eso es lo que pensaba él. Ella lo mataría o dejaba de llamarse como se llamaba. Agarró una granada que estaba en la cama de Darkar y una escopeta. Salió de la habitación, sintiendo como el sudor caía de su frente. Al asomarse lo vio en el sofá viendo la televisión. Ahí estaba esa pendejada. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta llegar atrás de él, entonces le quitó el seguro a la granada para ponérsela en la cabeza. Dio un saltó hasta quedar enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pendejada quieres ahora? –Preguntó molestó.

-Oh, nada. Solo te estoy informando que tienes un explosivo en la cabeza.

La mamada radioactiva se vio la cabeza donde observó perfectamente el explosivo en su cabeza.

-¡Me lleva la ver…! –El explosivo reventó su cuerpo.

-Un monstruo menos en el mundo. Dios me bendiga. –Dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

**30.09 minutos después.**

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Pinkie quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio vivo, enfrente de ella. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme una de tus chingaderas?!

-¡Yo te mate! –Esa cosa le iba responder, pero Pinkie con lo que se peinaba y lo cubrió todo, inmediatamente sacó un encendedor causando que se encendiera. Eso salió corriendo, soltando gritos de dolor. –No pasa nada. Lo vuelvo hacer y problema resuelto.

Pinkie se estiró. Era hora de dormir. Apagó la luz para subir al segundo piso donde hizo sus cosas; se lavó los dientes, hizo pipí, cepilló su cabello, se bebió un vaso de leche de chocolate y listo. Ya estaba lista. Pero al estar acostada un olor desagradable a pescado.

-Y ese olor. –Dijo, encendiendo la luz. Observó de nuevo a esa mamada. -¡¿Otra vez tú?!

-Ya deja de… -No termino cuando un martillo cayó sobre cabeza, dejándolo muerto… por tercera vez… en este día…

-Espero que ahora sí. –Y con eso último se fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente.**

Pinkie estaba a punto de comer el pastel que horneó, sin embargó, al estar tomando leche, nuevamente, el puto olor a pescado.

-Ese pastel se ve delicioso, ¿en dónde…?

No termino cuando Pinkie lo metió dentro de un costal. A su lado estaba una trituradora de basura que, por alguna puta desconocida, apareció de repente. Lo arrojó, escuchando los gritos.

-Espero que con eso este muerto.

**Desgraciadamente no era así, porque 2 horas después apareció.**

-Ya es la cuarta vez que me…

-Quinta –Pinkie le metió un clave de la luz por la boca haciendo que se carbonizara su cuerpo –, espero que ya sea suficiente. –En ese momento, su teléfono sonó. –Si… Ya veo. De acuerdo. De todos modos, ya me había fastidiado matar a esta porquería radioactiva.

**...**

**NA: Si hay errores es porque estaba pedisímo cuando lo escribí. De hecho eran 10,000 palabras, pero sentí que era jugarle mucho a la pendejada. Que de por si no es algo que se me dé mucho :v**

**A ver si algún día me da por subir la segunda parte. Díganmelo en sus mamadas que llaman comentarios. Ya saben que aquí los leo, pendejos sin vida social.**

**Si siguen leyendo fics de este tipo se van a morir vírgenes, bola de culeros.**

**Andres:**** Te lo agradecería, pero no. Que me corten los huevos antes de agradecerte c:**

**Saludos.**

**Regamers10: ****Ay, no mames. Casi pedía tu opinión, solo que te me adelantaste. En serio. Cuando pida tu opinión sobre cómo debo hacer mis cosas me dices, ¿cámara, carnal?**

**No lo voy hacer porque yo hago lo que quiero con la historia. ¿Cómo vez wey?**

**Saludos :D**

**J0nas Nagera: ****Pues sí. Pinches niñas, ni aguantan nada. Ve a ese pendejo anónimo que se fue porque le conteste mal. Pinche maricón hasta me alegró que se haya ido. Me asco. Me da pena. Me da lástima. Y con lo otro de que si me sale lo agresivo. ¿Esas aquí para comentar o criticarme como actuó?**

**Recuerda que quien se enoja pierde, la verdad a veces duele, si nada debe nada teme, que se ponga el saco a quien le quede y asi pasa cuando sucede. Pinches pendejos si no saben que habló con sarcasmo están bien pendejos.**

**Por cierto, ¿ya te llegó mi paquete?**

**Saludos :D**

**PD: Ando como el 2020; con todo pinches perras :v**


End file.
